Shinobi 25: It's Summer! Beware of Dracula
is the twenty-fifth episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Synopsis Fuuka is scouted to an audition for a spot as the heroine of a movie along with many others, but one by one the other contenders begin going unconscious. Plot While shopping with her friends, Fuuka unexpectedly encounters producer Satou, who tells her that she has been picked to audition for the role of the heroine in his latest movie, with celebrity Silver as the star. Kinji packs her lunch, and Kasumi decides that the team should follow her as the movie is based on Dracula, one of the Three Great Western Youkai. Worrying about how the audition will turn out while eating Kinji's gyoza, Fuuka hears a scream and meets up with Kasumi to find one of the contestants unconscious. They split up to investigate, finding that everyone (including Nagi and Yakumo, who had disguised themselves to enter the audition) has met the same fate. As Youkai Dracula appears and takes out Kasumi, Takaharu and Kinji arrive to battle the Youkai. Just as he is about to bite into Fuuka, he is suddenly repelled and retreats. Kinji tells the other two that Dracula has changed in various ways, no longer stealing blood but instead taking his victim's life force, and that he is no longer bothered by the sun. After some thinking, Kinji invites the Igasaki siblings, Silver and Producer Satou, to the dining room, where he unveils a large platter of garlic gyoza. Silver likes it, but when he gives one to Satou, he suddenly turns into Youkai Dracula. It turns out that Dracula hates garlic, which is why he didn't steal Fuuka's life force earlier. The Ninningers enter battle while Silver hides in his office, where he finds the real Satou trapped in a coffin. Using the gyoza and the Furai Nin Shuriken's Hurricane Gale, they manage to distract the second Western Youkai enough to destroy him. Once Dracula is enlarged, Takaharu summons Lion Ha-Oh to battle him. Fortunately destroying Dracula returned everyone's life energy, and Yakumo, Nagi and Kasumi use their OtomoNin to push him back enough for Takaharu to destroy him. Amazed at the Ninningers' performance, Silver plans on making his movie a love story between Dracula and ShiroNinger, but Fuuka refuses as she has decided not to be an actress. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Girls: , , , , , , , , Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *StarNinger: *Lion Ha-Oh: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Ariake no Kata: *Western Yokai Dracula: *Jukkarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Chozetsu, Lion Ha-Ojo *AoNinger - Dragomaru *KiNinger - Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - ShiroNinger (Ninja Flash) *MomoNinger - Byunmaru *StarNinger - Furai (Lightning Setting), Furai (Wind Setting), Furai (Ninja Slash) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 42, . *'Viewership': 2.8% *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 23 out of 48 **'In Ninningers' possession: 22' **'In Kyuemon's possession: 1' *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 6''' **'''Red: 4 **'Green': 3 **'Yellow': 2 *Lion Ha-Oh's Giant Shuriken Crush, normally used as a regular battle move, is used as its finisher in this episode. *James Satou, the film producer, hands Fuuka a business card for the Kyoei Film Company and asks her to audition to become an actress. Later, she rides a bus with the Kyoei logo on it to the audition. This is obviously a play on Toei, as well as the movie setting being a not-so subtle allusion to plugging the Ninninger summer movie. DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Shinobi 25: It's Summer! Beware of Dracula, Shinobi 26: It's Summer! Last Ninja Race Intermediate Announcement!, Shinobi 27: It's Summer! Chozetsu Star is Born! and Shinobi 28: Race to It! The Kibaoni Ninja Squad. Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 夏だ！西洋妖怪ぞくぞく来日！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 夏だ！西洋妖怪ぞくぞく来日！ See Also Category:Shuriken Sentai Ninninger episodes